1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera equipped with a magnetic head for magnetically recording predetermined information in a magnetic recording area of a film.
2. Related Background Art
There is already known a technology, as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,332, of forming a magnetic material in the form of a magnetic recording area corresponding to each image frame on a photographic film, and magnetically recording predetermined information (for example, information on date and time) in said magnetic recording area when said film is loaded in a camera. Such magnetic recording is achieved by maintaining a magnetic head, provided in the camera, in contact with the magnetic recording area of the film and by moving said magnetic recording area with respect to the magnetic head at the film winding (frame advancement).
However, constant pressure contact of the magnetic head with the magnetic recording area of the film may result in deterioration of the magnetic head or deformation of the film. Such drawbacks can be avoided by maintaining said magnetic head in contact with the magnetic recording area only during the film winding operation and retracting said magnetic head from the magnetic recording area in other periods. Nevertheless, even in such an arrangement, the contact and retraction of the magnetic head are repeated, for example, in continuous phototaking operations, and the deformation of film may also arise in such operation.